


【兹克】贴身仆人

by Lilian12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian12345/pseuds/Lilian12345
Summary: 当唐泰斯又换了一位贴身仆人。
Kudos: 11





	【兹克】贴身仆人

贴身男仆  
为战事忙碌奔波的男主人终于回来了，仆人们惊讶地发现他身边的贴身仆人又换了一位。  
那依然是一位南大陆的先生，却与大家认知中的南大陆人不太一样。他气质温文和蔼富有绅士风度，与主人相似的气质让众人纷纷猜测起来。  
而不管这边仆人们有什么流言，唐泰斯先生已经被他的贴身仆人带回了房间，按在了门上。  
阿兹克先生只是瞪着他，一句话也不说，就那么恶狠狠地，用一种说不清道不明的眼神看着他。  
还有肉眼可见的害怕。  
……  
他差点就要死了。  
他被恐惧占据，无奈地闭上了眼睛，想着这一段人生终于结束了，他终于逃离了这个疯狂的世界。但又有点悲伤，除了阿蒙这个凶手外，不会再有人知道他死去，那么孤零零地一个人死在神弃之地。  
“阿兹克先生，快逃！”他惊恐地喊着，阿蒙戏谑的笑声隐约在耳边回荡，巨大的羽蛇在他面前崩解扭曲。  
他是被吓醒的，汗水浸湿了睡衣，夕阳映照的脸上是还残留的惶恐。那梦境是如此恐怖，他最亲近的人在他面前死去，而他被隔绝在一片黑暗中无法动弹。  
还好，阿兹克先生现在就在他身旁，摆放着今天的插花。  
"阿兹克先生………”  
阿兹克伸手接住飞扑缠上来的人，把他抱回床上，哭笑不得地轻拍着这位“人到中年的沉稳的成熟的”成功男士。  
儒雅随和的帅脸上此刻正挂着泪水，蓝白条睡帽胡乱搭在头上，眼神怎么看怎么委屈儿。  
克莱恩很快依靠小丑的能力安静下来，飞快地变回了原来的样子窝在被子里不敢面对现实。但是尴尬不受他控制地溢出被子。  
很快他就发现了这真是个糟糕的选择，被窝被另一个人挤入，古铜色的手臂环上了他的腰。带着白手套的右手从睡衣下向上侵虐，粗糙的手套划过敏感的肌肤，摩挲起了乳头。受到惊喜服务的乳头羞红了脸，挺立起来回应这份舒畅。未经人事的克莱恩呆愣片刻，最后在乳头的抗议下红着脸喘息起来。  
“哈…嗯呵……阿兹克先生……你在…做什么…”  
阿兹克没有说话，侧头去吻他的脸，又把他摆到面对面的位置，从容地解下了他睡衣的扣子，褪去了他的睡裤，让600只灵之虫的一部分离开了内裤的温暖怀抱。  
他清楚地看着他的宝贝在阿兹克先生手里膨胀。在白手套刚抚摸它的时候就激动起来，像个要跳起来的小兽，在阿兹克先生按压龟头的时候热情地分泌出体液取悦着阿兹克先生。而阿兹克先生也明显欢乐起来，微张的嘴里压抑着低沉的喘息。  
克莱恩看到了这富有冲击力的一幕，心里觉得有什么不妥却顾不上想事情了，他只觉得自己走上了人生巅峰，阿兹克先生的手是那么的美味，白手套的粗糙触感在快速接触下让人觉得有点疼，又有点爽。特别是在划过顶端的时候，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，喉咙不自觉地发出情动的声音。  
“要射了，主人。”阿兹克先生笑着说，吻上了他的唇。  
“唔……”  
白色的浊液喷上了阿兹克的黑色礼服。被阿兹克抹回了他的身上。  
脱掉粘满情液的手套，阿兹克在克莱恩的外套里挑了一瓶没有过期的精油，在克莱恩面前摇晃：  
“可以吗？”他停顿了一下，用更加低沉的声音解释“我知道这不是师生之间该做的事，但是我……啊疼！”  
克莱恩看着被他咬出血的肩膀表示一点都不心疼。前戏都做完了的阿兹克先生明显不打算放过他，渣男！深陷情欲的克莱恩只觉得麻烦，不管了，做完再想。  
“抱我。”他以高位者的口吻命令。  
“好的，主人。”  
阿兹克顺从地解开皮腰带，掏出作案元凶抹上精油，早就硬得发疼的东西被抹得亮晶晶，在夕阳的余晖中炫耀着它的本钱。克莱恩红着脸抬起脚架在他的肩膀上，下体和小穴在他面前一览无遗，剩下的精油被他抹在克莱恩的小穴上，随着手指的动作克莱恩的喘息越来越急促，面上是诱惑的红色，让他忍不住吻了一次又一次。突然他觉得身下人的身体微微颤抖着，嘴里的呻吟变得甜腻腻的。  
他轻笑一声，手指向着敏感点袭去，满意地听到了克莱恩不间断的情动声。小穴在刺激下变得柔软，精油把肠道的每一个褶皱都润滑好，克莱恩已经做好接受他的准备。而他已经忍耐很久了。  
“哈啊！疼疼疼……再快点。”  
小穴被庞然大物闯入，一瞬间就收缩起来，缠绕着龙根，不让阿兹克再往前一步，却被强硬地破开磨过敏感点，疼中带着的大量快感让克莱恩觉得很爽，他想要更多。他放下抱着阿兹克先生的一只手想要摸下体，却被阿兹克阻止，只能转向自己的乳头。  
他用力揉捏起来，指甲划过挺立的红尖尖，却不得要领只觉得疼痛。  
“阿兹克先生……好难受……哈……”  
阿兹克挑眉，觉得自己是不是老了居然满足不了一个小家伙，身下更加努力地耕耘，听到克莱恩抑制不住的叫声才放下心来，吻上了刚被母胎单身男折磨的红豆。  
……  
发泄过后的贤者时间里，克莱恩只觉得全身都疼，特别是下半身，都快不是他的了。冲动是魔鬼！阿兹克先生还笑他平时怕疼在床上居然喜欢粗暴一点。早知道那么疼我就不干了，冲动是魔鬼啊！魔鬼！哎，阿兹克先生居然还有心思在我身上摆花。都是吻痕和精液居然摆花，淫荡！

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次使用ao3，不知道tag什么的对不对，欢迎指正。


End file.
